


Apples and Wire Carts

by ladygray99



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Double Drabble, Gen, Grocery Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 19:36:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichabod goes grocery shopping and does not really enjoy it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apples and Wire Carts

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the fuckyeahsleepyhollow contest on tumblr.

The lights were called fluorescents, or so Ichabod had been told. He didn't like them. Every face he saw seemed a washed out sickly green, still he followed Abbie as she pushed her rattling cart of wire along the aisles of the shop. 

There was enough food to feed the Sleepy Hollow he had known for a year but there was something disquieting about it. He had selected two apples and found them to be equal in every way. They were the same size, shape, color. Their skins were unblemished by bruises or insects also seeking a meal. The carrots were straight and thick, the potatoes already scrubbed clean and nearly as perfect as the apples. 

In the distance a child screamed for sweets and was ignored by its mother. Ichabod had seen the woman and her tired eyes would not have seemed out of place in purgatory.

"Crane, you want anything?"

'Milk still warm from the cow, thick with cream,' Ichabod thought. 'Apples not strangely glossy with wax.'

"I am sure whatever you chose will be enjoyable, Miss Mills."

Abbie snorted in a most unladylike fashion before dropping a garish colored box of something into her basket without care.


End file.
